


Goat Chase

by Danianha



Category: I Dream of Jeannie, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Four words and two characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danianha/pseuds/Danianha
Summary: Garden design can be surprising...





	

“Jeannie!!!!!!” screamed Roger, “Tony!!!!!!!!!!!! Jeannie!!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

He was running full tilt, a difficult thing on the sandy spit, but the flock of purple goats enthusiastically chasing him spurred him on.

Behind Roger, behind the goats, stood Tony and Jeannie. Well, ‘stood’ might have been overstating it; they were both doubled up with laughter.

\---

Two hours ago the three of them had been in Tony’s bungalow arguing over redesigning his garden. Since none of them were gardeners, indeed none of them had the least knowledge about growing plants as two of them employed actual gardeners and the other magic, their arguing was not getting them anywhere except thoroughly frustrated.  
Jeannie had decided that Tony ate too much chemically processed food and wanted a large vegetable garden that incorporated strawberries, pineapples, brussel sprouts and chickens. Tony disagreed. Roger also disagreed, but over the chickens – he thought they should have pigs or goats - pigs were quite trendy these days and he could borrow one to walk in the park and help him pick up girls. Both Tony and Jeannie agreed that Roger was surplus to requirements and should shut up.

Eventually Jeannie had thrown her hands in the air in disgust and then crossed them over her chest. Tony and Roger panicked then but too late – she’d transported them to the front of a bright white cottage in the middle of oddly mauve farmland. 

“Master Jinn” said Jeannie respectfully. 

That worried Tony, Jeannie was rarely respectful. He turned from examining the fields to see a tall, austere man standing at the door of the cottage.

“Jeannie” he intoned looking over the three visitors, “I sense a disturbance between you.”

Jeannie explained her desire for a vegetable garden and their lack of either experience or knowledge. She also explained Roger’s views on animal magnetism.

“Ah” said Master Jinn, and invited Jeannie and Tony in for tea and tutelage. Roger was invited to find a compatible animal. 

He didn’t.


End file.
